Innocent Blue Eyes
by SunafterSnow
Summary: Hi, I'm Tatsuha! I have a story to tell you, but to open this story up, I have one thing to say: Shuichi NEVER shoulda gave me those concert tickets....COMPLETE! YaY! dances
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Gravitation isn't mine, sadly., but all the romantic, kissy scenes are XD

WARNING: YAOI! I love it! But you might not, so don't read it if ya don like it! Also, I have awful spelling so don't be mad! Oh yeah, this is my first Gravitation fic so don't be mad if I don't get the character's right TT

PAIRINGS: Tatsuha/Ryuichi Yuki/Shuichi

CHAPTER ONE: The kid

Tatsuha's P.O.V 

I walked along the streets, crowds breaking apart as people walked on home. Here I was in Tokyo to visit that 'all powerful' Yuki. My brother. Blonde haired Yuki. The dark sky shadowed over me in a threatening gloom and yet, I couldn't be happier. Thanks to a certain pink-haired boyfriend of my brother, I was holding a ticket and a backstage pass to Nittle Grasper's next concert…

FLASH BACK

"Thank you thank you thank you! Shuichi! You're the best! How could I ever re-pay you! Oh thank you thank you!" I bowed over and over in my thanks.

Yuki sneered at me. "Be quiet. How am I ever going to finish my novel with you squawking like that." I ignored him. "Oh Shuichi! You're the best!" I already said that…didn't I? Oh well, I was to happy.

Shuichi sweat dropped. "Heh…It wasn't a big deal Tatsuha! You don't have to do anything to re pay me!"

Yuki seemed to think other wise. "Just don't molest my brat and get out of my apartment." the blonde said flatly. I whined, "Oh come on! I must be able to do something better!" Shuichi thought. "Well, if you really want to pay me back-" "I do!" "Then you could...erm…uh...stay here for a while! It'll be fun!"

The blonde romance novelist dropped the cigarette he was holding and glared at Shuichi and I. "No." The pink-haired singer whined like I did. "Why not Yuki! Please!" I had to hand it to Shuichi, he sure knew how to get Yuki to snap.

Yuki still glared. "No."

"Please Yuki!"

"No."

Pout.

"I said no."

Still pouting.

"Fine. But one foot out of line and I'm kicking him back to Kyoto."

Shuichi and I tackled Yuki to the ground in a hug. "Thank you!"

END FLASH BACK

I pulled the ticket from my jacket pocket. Yes. Ah, Ryuichi Sakuma…

That reminds me…I bought a new Nittle Grasper video!

I raced to Yuki's apartment. I listened. Snore. That must be Shuichi. To bad. He would've liked to watch it…but then again, he might already have it. Yuki must be sleeping or in his study, working on that new novel of his, staying up on a late night so he could reach the dead line. I never liked dead lines…

I popped the Nittle Grasper video in…and there he was. Russet hair falling into those serious sapphire eyes. His black shirt looking about two sizes to small and those leather black pants, skin tight…Ryuichi Sakuma. My god. My idol. And I was going to see him. On Friday. Two days away.

You could say I have an obsession, what with the posters of him covering the walls of my room, having about all of the CD's and music videos, not to mention I've never missed a concert. You could go as far as saying I love him. That trained, perfect voice is one of the things I love about him. His innocent cobalt eyes, that silky auburn hair, and of course the little pink rabbit Kumagoro.

Just then, the television shut off. "NO!" I cried out as I pressed myself against the T.V. I turned around and there stood the tall romance novelist. My bad ass big brother. And he was holding a remote. "Yuuuukkkkiiii!" I howled. "Turn it on!"

The blonde shook his head, a smirk upon his features. "Not when that horrid music is interrupting me." I whimpered. "Turn it on!"

"It's too loud."

"Then give me picture, no sound!" I could live off of Ryuichi's appearance alone.

"Not when I know I'll hear you drooling."

"C'mon! Please!" I gave him the Shuichi face. Pouty red lips, cute, wide puppy-dog eyes…

"Fine." The screen turned on and Nittle Grasper filled my ears once again. I nodded a thanks at my brother as he sauntered into his study.

Ryuichi…my god. My idol. I will see you Friday.

---------------

So? Did you like? I won't write the next one until I get at least five reviews! Please and Thank you! I will be more than happy for anyone to tell me what I could fix up! and I'm very open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Gravitation is not mine and I'm sad...sigh

WARNING: YAOI! Don like it! Don read it! Oh, and once again I suck at spelling...

CHAPTER 2: The concert

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! There's my god! I'm in the FRONT row! Between Shuichi and some fangirl who kept shouting how much she wanted to pin the vocelist to the ground and ravish him. I twitched. I wanted to punch her...like, REALLY bad..."OH RYUICHI! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!" Twitch. I shook my head as violent thoughts crowded my head. And the bad thing was, she was beautiful! Long blonde hair, a nicely developed chest, smooth legs...if she wasn't shouting for Ryuichi to give her his children, I would've flirted.

Well, not while HE was watching. I have to make myself look available ((which I am)) so maybe, just maybe he'll talk to me...

Then again, I got a backstage pass...I can talk to him...

My breath caught in my throat as I looked up at the Nittle Grasper lead singer. I was going to actually talk to him!

Excuse me while I hyperventilate.

The concert ended with an older song by the legendary band. Ryuichi sang with passion and soul that has been driving his fans crazy for ages. Hie expression serious and full of emotion. This was the only time the singer seemed to be serious. Off stage, he was childish and innocent. He was 31 ((ooc: Sorry if I get the ages wrong!)). I have bever in all my days seen a 31 year old carry a pink bunny rabbit around and act so young. He was youthful at the heart.

After the concert

I was trailing behind Shuichi to go backstage. Yuki hadn't come because he had to finish that novel before tomorrow. I felt a slight bit sympathetic for him. But then again, he's the one who chose to write about romance and crap. I've read a few of his books...not alot, but a few. He does have talent, I admit. And he drives the women wild!

Anyways, I flashed my VIP pass at the security gaurds and raced in, almost knocking poor Shuichi over in the process.

I gasped. There sat Tohma (who I don't find very exciting to see, considering he's my sister's husband), Noriko, and...and...HIM. Ryuichi! I could've fainted, but I kept consiousness. It's not every day you get to meet the idol of you're dreams.

"SHUU-CHAN!" The bunny carrying male shouted while attacking the pink-haired boy in a glomp.

"Hi Ryuichi!" Shuichi sweatdropped. "Erm...can you let go please?" The burnett obeyed and let go of him.

Ryuichi turned his naive gaze to me.

Oh god...I must remain consious...

"Hello na no da!" Ryuichi beamed. "You must be Tatsuha-san! Shuu-chan told Ryuichi and kumagoro about you!"

I just stared, before Shuichi poked me, making me snap out of my daze. "Oh...h-hi Mr. Sakuma..." I stuttered. I deserve a gold metal. I said a full sentence to THE Ryuichi Sakuma!

Suddenly a pink bunny face apeared in front of me. "Kumagoro says hi!" Ryuichi said in a boyish voice, trying to be Kumagoro. I shook the bunny's paw. "Well hello Kumagoro. The singer's blue eyes glittered in happiness. I wonder why... "Kumagoro likes you!" Ryu said in his normal voice.

RYUICHI'S P.O.V

My eyes glittered happily as the ranver-haired boy shook Kumagoro's hand. Most fans ignored him or made a sound of greeting to the rabbit. "Na no da! Did you like the concert Shuu-chan? Tatsuha-san?" I asked, smiling.

This time it was Tatsuha's intense dark eyes to glitter, except his in facination. "It was wonderful..." He said, as if in a daze. Shuu-chan nodded with a large smile.

"Kumagoro and Ryuichi want to go to a kareoke bar!" I said suddenly. "I'll be able to get to know Tatsuha-san better!"

TATSUHA'S P.O.V

I. Was. Going. To. A. Bar. With. Ryuichi.

I have died and gone to heaven.

Before I knew it Ryuichi had grasped my hand and was leading me ((more like dragging)) to the nearest kareoke bar. He sat down at a random table, I sitting on one side of him, Shuichi on the other. Ryuichi stood up. "I'm getting the drinks! What do you want?" He asked happily. I asked for a coke, trying not to stammer in the process while Shuichi passed on the drinks and decided to call Yuki, telling the blonde he'd be late getting home.

Ryu soon returned carrying all our drinks, he looked like he had a Shirley Temple with about seven cherries. He placed the coke in front of me and dropped a cherry in it. I blinked then looked at him. He was smiling again. "Kumagoro got to many cherries!" he giggled sitting down.

I smiled at him and I still couldn't believe I was. I kept wishing Shuichi had to suddenly run home, leaving me and Ryuichi alo-

"Sorry Ryu! Tatsuha! I have to go! Yuki isn't happy about me staying out late tongiht! Bye!" He waved a fairwell to the two males and exited. I blinked. Every wish was comeing true! I was alone with my idol! Well, not really alone, since we were in a public place...but besides that!

I picked up the cherry and bit into it and stared at my coke as I nibbled. I felt eyes staring at me and I turned to meet Ryuichi's veiw. "What's the matter Mr. Sakuma?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Ryu-chan!"

"What?"

"Call me Ryu-chan! Or at least Ryuichi na no da! Mr. Sakuma sounds to formal." The bunny cuddling man stated with his famous, bright smile.

I nodded. "Okay...but that means you have to call me Tatsuha, not Tatsuha-san."

"Ryu-chan says it's a deal!" He beamed in his Kumagoro voice before shaking my hand firmly. I could only smile at his eagerness and blushed a bit at the contact, even if it was just shaking hands.

Before long, my coke was finished and Ryuichi's Shirley Temple was two thirds done, surrounded by cherry stems and seeds. The blue-eyed man was leaning in his chair, holding his drink with his eyes closed and was humming a song, not farmilier to me. (Meaning it wasn't a Nittle Grasper or Bad Luck song).

I yawned and streched out my arms and just studied my idol and how perfect he was. His hair softly falling into his smooth, pure face. He was wearing that cute frilly shirt and a pair of casual jeans and Kumagoro was clutched in the singer's arms.

Ryucihi's eyes fluttered open suddenly as he looked up at the clock. "Oh no! Ryuichi is sorry! It's late and we're still here...bad Kumagoro for letting me rest here. It's much to late for me to let you go home by yourself! Would you like to stay with me for the night?" the vocelist asked with big, concerned eyes, and no perverted thoughts running through them.

Some not-so-harmless thoughts ran through my head but all I did was nod.

Ryuichi smiled as he took my hand and shot through the front doors.

I was going to his home. Well, this should be fun...

---------------------------

There is the second one! Hope you liked it folks! I really like Ryuichi/Tatsuha as a couple and I hope ya'll do to Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Gravitation isn't mine blah blah blah

WARNING: YAOI! Don like, Don read! Mild! Prolly fluffiness...XD

Pairings: Yuki/Shuichi Tatsuha/Ryuichi

CHAPTER 3: Home

RYUICHI'S P.O.V

This will be fun! We can play board games, watch movies and buy cotten candy! Kumagoro likes pink cotten cnady because it looks like him!

I couldn't help but notice how smooth Tatsuha's hand was...and how handsome he is..glossy raven colored hair and intense dark eyes. A nice build, a good voice...maybe with a bit of training he could be a very good singer. Besides that, he was going to have a sleep over with him!

YaY!

TATSUHA'S P.O.V

The russet haired male dragged me to this..this...AMAZING apartment. I just stared, and knew my mouth was open. "Wow.." I mumbled in awe. "Nice place you got here..." It was prolly the most expensive building on the block.

Ryuichi giggled and I smiled a bit. He was cute when he giggled. Hell, he was cute always! And sexy...and hott...and every word that means that he looks wonderful that I haven't used.

Ryucihi was still holding my hand and pink blossemed under my eyes. Just when I was about to pull away (not that I wanted to of course...) he began hauling me up the stairs inside.

Before long I was out of breath but he kept going, and with his hand locked onto mine, I couldn't escape. "Couldn't...we.  
have...just...taken...the...elevater!" I panted as I read the sign of what stair case we were going on. I couldn't beilve my eyes. "3"

Ryuichi looked at me, tilting his head to the side adorably in question. "Why?" He asked, sounding truley puzzled.

I sweatdropped. 'Because my legs are about to fall off' but i said instead: "Oh, nothing Ryuichi..." I mummered, feeling odd saying the singer's name to the singer felt odd. I felt as if I was going to miss pronounce it even though I've said it about a million times.

Ryuichi's questioning face lit up again into a smile. "Okay then!"

We continued up the stairs...and guess what? There were ALOT of them. I felt tired and...well, tired when we reached his apartment. But when I walked in, I felt like I was...at home. Not at MY home in Kyoto of course. And not Aniki's home either. This was warm, cozy...I liked it.

((ooc:I've never seen or heard what Ryuichi's apartment/house looks like so I'm just gonna make this up on the spot)  
The walls were painted a welcoming baby blue and there were squishy armchairs and a sofa in front of a medium sized television.  
This was obviously the living room, which I oculd see was connected to the kithen, then there was a hallway.

I noticed a small table in front of the sofa was clutered in crayons and markers, along with about seven coloring books.  
Pinned onto the walls were framed artworks of Kumagoro, brids, the band mates in Nittle Grasper...etc. All looking like they either must've been drawn by Ryuichi or small children. They were really cute, actually.

Ryuichi pranced into the kitchen. "Hungry?"

'For you' I thought then scolded myself for un-pure thoughts. But hey, you can't really blame me! I'm a sixteen year old who has raging hormones and I'm at my very sexy crush's house! "No thanks!" I called to him as I wandered down the hallway.  
Looking through random doors. Bathroom...guest room...and something that I guessed was Ryuichi's room.

The walls were painted dark red, not like blood but like warmth...like a fire.

The bed looked king-sized and had about 500 pillows on it, all black with a hot pink bunny design on each.

The bed was covered in a fluffy, sparkly dark red blanket. And considering how tired I felt, I wouldn't mind just crawling under the covers and falling asleep...

RYUICHI'S P.O.V

I hummed a song as I cooked in my favourite pink apron with Kumagoro on my head. I was cooking somthing I hoped Tatsuha would like. When I finished I brought the food out into the living room, expectiong him to be on the couch.

Nope.

Not there.

"Tatusha?" I called out, holding a tray of food. "Tatusha!"

I looked around. He wasn't in the bathroom, or the guestroom...

I opened up the last door (to my room) and smiled tenderly. Tatsuha was curled under the blankets of my bed. Well, I couldn't put it past him. It was a comfy bed and he did seem tired when walking up the stairs. I walked back to the kitchen,  
putting the tray on a counter and hanging the apron up on a hook before playfully sneaking into my room.

"Kumagoro thinks this will be funny..." I whispered to no one in particular.

I cralwed onto the bed and lay beside Tatsuha, smiling happily.

He looked so peaceful. Angelic. Naive. He mummered something in his sleep. "Ryuichi..." I heard him whisper and I frowned slightly in confusion. Why was he saying my name na no da? Was he having a dream about me? Was it a good dream?

I felt the sudden urge to poke the sleeping teen. I don't know why, but I thought it would seem interesting. So, I poked him.

"Hrmm.." The boy grumbled, frowning in his sleep.

Poke.

"Stop it Aniki..." he mummered.

Poke.

"Five more minutes!"

Poke.

"Fine! I'll get up." Tatsuha's eyes fluttered open and then widened in shock as he saw me.

"Hi Tatsuha! I made a midnight snack!" According to the hot pink clock on my wall, it was 12:00am. It was late...I felt so sorry for keeping him up so late. He must be mad...

"i'm sorry Tatsuha." I mummered sadly.

"Why?"

"Look at the time! Aren't you mad? Kumagoro says sorry too!"

The Yuki look-alike blinked. "Why would I be mad at you and Kumagoro?"

"Well...it's late and you prolly want to be home instead and-" I was cut off as he cuddled into me. "Tatsuha?"

"Hmm?" I took that as a 'what'

"Why are you cuddling?" Not that I didn't mind...

"..." He pulled away suddenly, a dark blush tinged his cheeks. "I-I'm Sorry..."

I smiled and huggled him. "It's okay na no da! Ryu-chan likes hugs!"

Tatsuha's arms once again wrapped around me.

He's so warm...

A crash was heard from the living room and I ment to turn and get up, only, my arms were still around Tatsuha so when I turned, he was brought on top of me. Now he was blushing really badly. He looks cute when he blushes though.

"Ryuichi? Tatsuha?"

Tohma.  
-  
XD lol, well, there's a cliff hanger! Thank you all who reviewed my story! I feel so proud! 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Gravitaion isn't mine...

WARNING: YAOI! and mean-ness XD

---------

CHAPTER 4: Caught

Tohma...

Here.

Now.

"Ryuichi? What are you doing?" He asked calmly, with one eyebrow raised.

Tatsuha's expression dropped and it looked like the blood drained from his face. He scrambled off of me, muttereing angrily under his breath. "Hey Tohma...how's Mika?"

Tohma blinked. "She's okay...where you to doing what I think you...were...doing..." A light tinge of pink covered the blonde's cheeks. "Um...er...well, I just came to tell you..that well...uh...er...this is akward...just call Shuichi..." With that the blonde scurried away, blushing like mad.

Tatsuha sweatdropped and called out the doorway. "We weren't DOING anything! Don't tell Mika!" He groaned and came slinking back to the room. "If he tells Mika, I'm gonna get a lecture about being a minor! And if he tells Aniki, he'll say something like 'are you trying to molest every rock star out there?' ugh! Not fair!"

I blinked, not really knowing half of what he said.

So I hugged him breifly. "I made a snack! So, let's eat! Then maybe we can get some sleep!"

He nodded grimly and waltzed out of the room and to the kitchen.

A thought dawned on me. He said: "Call Shuichi..." Why? Did something bad happen? Oh no! "SHUU-CHAN!" I cried out, racing to the telephone as Kumagoro dangerously swayed on my head.

Tatsuha blinked. "Ryu..ichi? What's the matter?" He asked, sounding concerned.

I ignored him and began to dial Yuki's number, for I heard that Shuu-chan had moved in with the tall blonde.

Ring.

Ring.

Meanwhile

Yuki and Shuichi were getting into something hot and heavy.

Ring.

Ring.

"Don't answer it..." Shuichi moaned between kisses.

"But what if it's impotant...like, about you're little scheme..." The novelist reached over and grabbed the phone, ignoring Shuichi's complaints. "Hello?"

"SHUU-CHAN! Is He alright?" The familiar voice of the Nittle Grasper vocelist. _Damn me...I inturrupted that brat and I just to l isten to HIM rant? Great... _Yuki thought as he rolled his eyes. "Is he hurst? Is he dead! Oh no! Shuu-chan is dead! Wait...Tohma said to call Shuichi...that means he's alive! YaY! But if something happened then...Yuki-kun! Are you hurt! Are you dead! Oh no! You're dead!"

Yuki blinked. Ryuichi wailed.

"No Ryuichi. I'm not hurt. But yes, brat is dead." Aniki added with sarcasm.

"Really! OH SHUU-CHAN!"

"I was being sarcastic!" The blonde mumbled while hangingg up the reciever. "Stupid singer..."

Shuichi was still laying on the bed. "Yuki!" He pleaded.

"I'm not in the mood...I'm taking a shower..." Yuki stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"YUUUUKKKIIIII! You're SOOOOO mean!" Shuichi cried out while grabbing Yuki's arm.

His golden orbs set down to look at his pink haired lover with a smirk on his face. "Damn brat. If you wanted it that bad, you can just join me..."

Back at Ryuichi's P.O.V

I heard the dial, meaning Yuki had hung up and just stood there for about five minutes. "YaY! Shuu-chan isn't dead! Na no da! Kumagoro is very happy!"

Tatsuha was now sitting in the living room, eating the 'mid-night snack' even though it was after mid night. He just seemed to poke at it and I felt a little hurt. "It's not good na no da?" I asked queitly.

He looked up at me and I guess the hurt shone in my eyes because he suddenly looked guilty. "No...it's good. It's REALLY good...i was just thinking about something..." He blushed. I wondered why.

Tatsuha began to eat more. I'm guessing to prove that is was good.

When he finished I whisked his dishes away to wash them when I noticed him tugging on my arm. "Ryuichi...I can do that." He smiled and I let him, a little grudgingly. After all, he was my guest! A good host or hostess doesn't let their guest wash dishes.

Kumagoro looked up at me and I sighed and exited the kitchen. "You're right Kuma. This isn't good at all...we need to be good to Tatsuha...what does he want to do?"

Tatsuha strolled out of the kitchen and yawned.

I turned and frowned in concern. "Are you tired?" Now I really felt bad about keeping him up late.

"Just a little. You don't have to worry!" The ink-haired boy laughed nervously.

"You can sleep on my bed! I'll sleep on the couch!" I suggested, wanting him to feel happy.

"Ryu-chan...you don't need to do-"

TATSUHA'S P.O.V

My sentence was cut off by Ryuichi's lips. His mouth...on mine...

He.

Was.

Kissing.

Me.

Oh my freakin' gawd.

He tasted good. Like Sugar and honey...even a little bubblegum.

And then, Everything went black.

--------------

I'm evil...I know

XD

Deal wit iT! Thank you to the people who revewied it.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Gravitation ani't mine

WARNING: YAOI and bad spelling! XD

---------

CHAPTER 5: Black out

TATSUHA'S P.O.V

I groaned and sat up.

In a strange bed.

In a strange room.

...Oh yeah! I'm at Ryuichi's house!

Speaking of the singer...I turned and saw him. In the bed. With me.

Oh my gawd.

I suddenly remembered last night. I had been KISSING Ryuichi Sakuma! And...and

I had fainted.

I fainted out of shock! Usually, when someone meets their idol, they don't faint. They stay awake. But not me. Not Tatsuha! I'm prolly the only idiot who has ever fainted while kissing someone.

Then what happened...and why was I in my boxers and a very big T-shirt with a puppy on it.

We didn't..

we couldn't have...

and I WAS ASLEEP!

I groaned out of frusteration and layed back down. The singer mumbled inchoherent words as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around me. "Kumagoro..." He whispered. He thought I was a rabbit. How wonderful!

I poked his shoulder. "Ryuichi?" I whispered, not really wanting to wake him up. He looked even more innocent and adorable in his sleep. I just snuggled close to him, head against his chest and my legs tucked up.

I looked up to see his face. That angelic face...part of me wanted to take advantage of his innocence, while the other part wanted me to cherish it. Like a treasure. Just to hold him, to feel his lips against mine...those full, red lips. All to tempting. Should I kiss him?

It's not that big a deal just to kiss him right?

So I did. I shifted a bit so my face was in front of his and i gently brushed my lips of his.

Once again I could taste the honey, suger and bubblegum. He was like candy. But then again, to much of a good thing, isn't a good thing.

I savored the taste and...and...I felt him kiss back.

i opened my eyes and saw I was looking straight into his deep blue ones.

The heat rushed to my face and I knew I was blushing. I pulled back. "I-I'm sorry...I-I didn't me-"

Again, my sentence was cut off by his lips against mine. I melted into his arms and suddnly, my mouth had a mind of it's own.

My tongue flickered out to caress his lips apart and Ryuichi let it enter.

The taste was stronger. Mmmmm. The taste of Ryuichi. I pulled away, quite reluctently, just to look at him. To study him. His face, every detail. His long eyelashes, he swollen red lips from the kiss, his slight blush, his perfect skin.

Ryu is so damn beautiful.

A thought randomly slammed ino my head like a bus. "Uh...Ryu...why am I in my boxers." HIs blush deepened.

"Kumagoro said that it would be uncomfortable to let Tatsuha sleep in his clothes so RYu took them off and gave you a T-shirt to keep you warm. I brought you in here and Ryu felt tired so I fell aslep in the bed with you..." He mummbled while cuddling the pink rabbit.

Where it came from, nobody knows.

"Are you mad at Ryu and Kumagoro?" The vocelist asked quietly.

I shook my head. "Not at all. Kumagoro was right. I would've felt uncomfortable." I mean, I had been wearing tight jeans, a thin T-Shirt and a tight leather jacket. If I had slept in them, my blood circulation would've been cut off. --

Ryuichi's face brightened up as the blush faded and a big smile graced his lips.

I looked at the clock.

6:00am

Ugh...to early!

I made a face at the clock and cuddled close to Ryuichi...to bad he sat up.

"I'll make breakfast!" He said cheerfully. and he bounced out of the room.

I just blinked after him. How could anybody be cheerful at 6:00 in the morning!

On a Saturday!

Then again, he was an adult. And adults have this odd habit of waking up to early and jumping up and down...I blame the coffee.

It was hard to belive he was already in his early thirties. He looked at least 22, Aniki's age.

I wonder is Ryuichi drinks coffee...well, I'll find out soon enough...

I dragged myself outta bed and into the kitchen where the auburn haired male was cooking

My favourite.

I smiled at him. "That smells great Ryuichi!"

In return I got a proud glance. "Thank you Tatsuha! Kumagoro told me that I should be extra careful in cooking because I have company over!" He poked it with a chopstick. "I hope it's edable."

I laughed. "It will be!" I looked around and sure enough I saw a can of instant coffee powder ((ooc: or whatever it's called...)). I opened the can and dumped some in the coffee maker. It looked brand new.

Ryuichi made a face. "How can you drink that stuff! Kumagoro says it's yucky!"

I smirked. "Anything that tastes this bad must be good for you." It's true! I mean, just look at that fact! Medicine, herbal teas, herbs, spinich, tofu, etc.

Ryuichi laughed at that comment. "Maybe, but Ryu-chan still thinks it's yucky." Yucky. I haven't heard anybody except a kid under the age 8 say that word...

"Ryu-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Are you wearing a fluffy pink apron..." I wouldn't put it past him. Ryuichi just seems the type to wear that stuff.

"Yes!" He cheered. "Noriko bought it for my Birthday na no da!"

That explains it...even though I could imagine the singer in the cooking department at the conveinence store, picking out the fluffy pink apron with Kumagoro on his head...

I snapped out of my imagination as Ryuichi said my name. "Tatsyha? Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah...I was just thinking."

We sat down and began to eat breakfast and we made small talk. About Nittle Grasper, Aniki, Bad Luck, penguins (i have no idea how we stumbled across that topic), Kumagoro, Tohma and Mika's wedding...

Before we knew it, it was half past 2:00.

I sighed. "Well, I better leave. Aniki will be wondering where i disapeared to..."

Ryuichi smiled, though in his eyes I sw he was disapointed.

He was disapointed I was living? My mind did a little cheer.

"Kumagoro and Ryu-chan will walk you home na no da!" The vocelist said happily.

I smiled to, and I went into his room to change into my clothes.

_His fingers grazed over the hem of the blakc-haired teen's jeans, pulling them down gently and blushing. The singer thought it was odd that a teen who seemed tough and cool on the outside was wearing pink boxers with little red hearts on them. _

_The blue-eyed adult removed the jacket and shirt of the sleeping boy, blush deepening when seeing the bare torso, so the singer took his own, loose shirt to put on the younger male. _

I blinked. Was that my imagination? Musta been. Well, it is true that I could imagine Ryuichi grazing his finger over my shirt, taking it off...except in those images, I'm usually awake.

I walked back to the living room, fully dressed in my clothes while Ryuichi waited by the door.

We left the apartment, chatting and laughing on the way.

We arrived to soon for my likeing and Ryu walked my to Yuki's apartment. At the door, I fiddled with the keys, slowly trying to unlock the door, just to spend as much time with my idol as possible. "Ryuichi..."

"Yes Tatsuha?"

"Why did you kiss me yesterday."

I noticed pink bloom under his blue eyes.

"Because I-"

he didn't get the chance to finish because when I opened the door, both of us stopped right in our tracks.

---------

I'm evil!

lol, thank you poeple you reviewed me! Anyways, stay tuned! XD


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: All the usual 'I don't own Grav' crap.

WARNING: YAOI And oddness...maybe meaness...

------------

CHAPTER 6: Never ever again...

I stopped.

I was staring at the most odd...disturbing thing ever...

Yuki and Shuichi naked.

Now, seeing Shuichi naked wasn't that bad, but seeing my brother...naked.

Nude.

Undressed.

On top of SHuichi...

Was just WRONG.

Ryuichi didn't seem to mind. "Hello Na no da!"

I blinked. Maybe he just...imagined them in clothes...well, that wasn't to hard...

Aniki in a pressed suit with a cigertte hanging from his mouth...

And Shuichi in his really cute music outfit...

Nah, just kidding.

They weren't naked...

But they were half naked.

Aniki in jeans which were unbuttoned with a cigerette hanging from his mouth boredly. His blonde hair a mess and Shuichi standing shyly behind him.

Earlier at Yuki's House

"Yes Shuichi, we do have to put our pants on to pay the pizza guy."

"Awww! Yuuukkkkiiiii!"

"Shut up brat..." The novelist replied while lighting up a cancer stick and heading for the door. "Grab the money..."

Back to Tatsuha's P.O.V

Shuichi blinked. "Hey! You're not the pizza guy...you're-" He stoppped, face turning a new shade of red. "Oh...Hi Tatsuha...Ryuichi..." He prolly felt REALLY embaressed. I mean, wouldn't you if you're lover was half naked, standing in front of your favourite singer and the guy who molested you? And then of course there was you, in your boxers because you didn't listen to the blonde and didn't put your pants on?

"SHUU-CHAN!" My crush tackled Shuichi to the floor in his famous glomp.

Aniki glared at me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I smiled in bitter sweetness. "Well, Shuichi asked me to stay here, remember?"

"I know but you were supposed to be at RYuichi's house! That's where you were ne?"

I nodded. "Yeah but-"

"No buts. I want you out."

"But-"

"Now."

"Can't I at least grab my stuff!"

Shucihi cralwed out from under Ryu and ran to the spare room, returning with my bags, looking sheepish.

I huffed, snatching my bags. "What did I do?"

SHuichi shuffled his feet "You didn't do anything..it's just...well..."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Never mind...I'll just leave.." I walked out, bags and all. I brought out my cell-phone, naturaly calling Mika.

"Hi...I need a ride."

Pause.

"I know but-"

Pause.

"Okay...I'll find somewhere to stay..."

Pause.

"I love you to, bye." And with that, I hung up.

Suddenly I felt something on my head. I took whatever it was in my hands and grinned. I was holding Kumagoro. I didn't turn around as the boyish voice of the rabbit began to talk.

"Kumagoro says it would be okay to stay with him and Ryu-chan!"

I cuddled teh bunny. I couldn't help it as a giddy feeling rose up within me. "I'd love to, Kumagoro." I turned around and hugged Ryu. "Thank you."

In Yuki's place

The blonde closed the door with a sigh.

"I still don't understand why we had to kick him out..."

Shuichi smiled at his lover. "Well, you know it's part of the plan!"

"I know...but he looked so..so..."

"Betrayed? Sad? Angry?"

"Yeah."

SHuichi smiled. "You know that he'll thank us in the end..."

Yuki smirked. "Well, IF this works of course. I mean, your lyrics suck so how should this 'bright idea' be any better?"

the pink-haired teen pounded on Yuki's chest. "You're so mean!"

Back with Tat

I was happily curled up on the couch, Ryuichi's arms wrapped around me and a thick balnket over us.

We were watching a movie.

Called The Ring 2.

And along with the happiness, I was scared. Hello! A freakish dead girl was crawling out of a well!

Ryucihi kept whining. "Turn it off Tatsuha.." He finally whimpered, burying his face into my hair.

"I will Ryuichi...you just need to loosen your grip and let me go.." Can't turn a movie off when you're not breathing...

Ryu obeyed and a quickly shut the movie off, before returning back to my haven in the male's arms.

He buried his face in my hair again. "SHe's going to get me and Kumagoro..." He whimpered.

I closed my eyes, feeling a bit sleepy. "No she won't. I'll protect you and Kuma yawn goro."

"Tired?"

"Just a bit.."

"Can Kumagoro and I sleep with you? We don't want her to get us.."

I smiled. "Yeah, just don't hog the blankets."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: GRavitaion isn't mine and also a song...'Wind's Nocturne' that ain't mine either...

WARNING: YAOI and maybe cornyness...--

--------

CHAPTER 7: Shooting star

Ryuichi's P.O.V

10:00pm

_Wishing on a dream that seems far off..._

We sat together looking looking at the sunset...

_hoping it will come today:_

the way the firey colors rested in his intense black eyes..

_into the starlit night:_

The sun set and the black sky blanketed us in a velvet shadow with the glistening stars above...

_foolish dreams return their gaze:_

He hesitently rested his hand on top of mine...

_waiting on a shooting star:_

Will there ever be another person like him? One who notices the little things...

_but what if that star is not come:_

Or maybe I'm just being foolish...

_maybe dreams fade to nothing:_

He's just another fan...

_when the horizon darkens most:_

I don't want him to be though...I don't want to be his idol, his star...his god...

_we all need to belive there is hope:_

But maybe he does care...Maybe he cares about the way the moonlight hits the water so that it glows...

_is an angel watching closely over me:_

He's shining. He's perfect...Tatsuha...

_can there be a guiding light I've yet to see:_

Maybe I'll be able to find someone to love me...and maybe it's him...

_I know my heart should guide me but:_

I need someone like him...someone that I can just rest my head upon their shoulder...

_there's a hole within my soul:_

He whispers my name softly..."Ryuichi"...

_what will fill this emptiness inside of me:_

Tatsuha...

_Am I to be satisfied without knowing:_

I think...I think...

_I wish a chance to see:_

I...

_now all I need :Desperetly:_

I love you...

_Is my star to come...:_

---------

I'm such a sap -- sorry about the short chapter...I just woke up and blah...I'll write number eight soon...thank you my dear reviewers! "Wind's Nocturne" Is a really pretty song btw XD


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Grav ain't mine...

WARNING: YAOI

Note: I mIght end the story in a few more chapters...

------------------

CHAPTER 8:

I woke up, eyes fluttering open. Tatsuha had to stay with me for the next week because his dad was in the hospital and Mika wouldn't take him in. Also, we all know that Yuki had kicked the boy out.

Kumagoro was tightly clutched in his arms and he was mummering a bunch of nothings in his sleep.

I smiled and got out of the bed, ready to make breakfast.

I looked out the window and my smile faded into a frown.

It was raining.

Rainy days were never happy days.

But with Tatsuha, it will be a happy day!

Just then, the teen yawned, sauntering out of my room, still holding Kuma-chan.

"Good morning na no da!" I cheered and he looked at me with half-lidded, sleep filled eyes.

"Shh. You'll ruin the moment..." He whispered, setting himself down on the couch.

I blinked. "What moment?"

"The moment that I know that this isn't a dream and I'm awake, and that I have to get up and do chores..."

i laughed. "You don't have to do chores Tat-chan!" I covered my mouth. Oh no! He'll be mad at me for saying that...I mean, 'chan' is a term for girls, mostly. And since I'm childish, I fit 'chan'.

He blinked at me.

Uh-oh...

"What the..."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" i chanted.

He blinked again before smirking. "I don't mind. It was just a little unexpected is all."

I sighed in relife.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked with a yawn.

I shrugged. "Dunno na no da. We could do anything! But I have to go to work. Kuma-cahn will stay with you!" I placed the pink bunny on his head.

"Okay...I'll be here when you get back."

"Yay! Bye Tat-chan!" I gave him a peck on the cheek before waltzing out the door.

TATSUHA'S P.O.V

I looked around boredly. I would be here when the russet-haired male came back...but until then, I had to get out.

I pulled on my jacket and began to walk around town, not really going anywhere in particular. Maybe I should go and bug Aniki or Mika...nah. Yuki would kick my ass and Mika was prolly with Tohma today. Why? I have no idea...

Or I could hang out at a kereoke bar...I could get my first (well, not really my first...) taste of liqour. I do look older than I am.

but if I got drunk and didn't arive at Ryu's when he got home, he'd get worried.

Scratch that.

Or I could still go...I just can't drink...

And maybe I could sing a Nittle Grasper song...

And meet new people...

Yeah, I think I'll go.

Three Hours Later

Looking back now, I could say that after three hours there, I was HAMMERED.

I think the bar tender was looking at like he knew I wasn't 19 anymore...

I guess all that drinking musta made me talkative.

Even if I was drunk up to my ears, I still noticed this creepy guy looking at me.

I could only see his eyes...but now I can't remember what color they were, just that they were narrow and starring right at me.

He was wearing a heavy trench coat and a hat. Both black.

I decided to leave before the bar tender arrested me for being under age and I was also way to nervous with that guy just staring at me.

I shuddered as I exited.

I began to head back to Ryuichi's, knowing he'd be back from work in a half hour. And if I was going to make it there before he did, I'd have to hurry.

Bad thing was, I was drunk.

I kept stumbling over my own feet and somtimes I would fall flat on my face.

Suddenly, (while laying on the ground, pretty sure I had broken my nose) I heard footsteps. Fast and right behind me.

I stumbled to my feet, just enough to turn around and see narrowed eyes, beofre I felt a throbbing pain in the back of my head and I blacked out.

RYUICHI'S P.O.V

I skipped through the door into my cozy home and looked around, humming. "Tat-chan! I'm hooooome!"

No answer.

"Tat-chan?"

Nothing.

"Tatsuha? Where are you!" I began to look everywhere. Closet, fridge, the cookie jar, under the bed, the shower, etc.

And then I saw my bunny. My Kumagoro.

All alone.

On the floor of the kitchen, with a note attached to his bow.

Dear Mr. Sakuma.

The boy with raven colored hair

and raven colored eyes,

who was walking all alone today

is in for a surprise.

We knocked him out and dragged him away!

Give up your life as a a singer

Or we'll toss him in the bay.

-Love and Kisses,

Your worst nightmare.

------------

Well, there you have it! Chapter 8! I wasn't happy about some e-mails/reviews I got for chapter seven. So, if ya didn't like, this is pay back. I'm gonna be mean to Tatsuha XP

Tatsuha: Is tied up with a gag in his mouth mmmmmm hhhmhmnhm hmhmhm! (Translation: Let me go!)

Me: What's that? You want to be hung off the roof...well, that can be aranged...

See? If I get mean reviews or people telling me to erase chapter, I'll just make the story more cruel.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Yadda yadda I don't own Grav...blah blah I DO however own Tat-chan's captor!

Note: THank you for the people who did like my story! It depends, now that people said they like the story, I still wanna be mean...XD Muwhahahahaahaha!

-------

CHAPTER 9: Choices Choices...

YUKI'S P.O.V

My eyes were closed and I was content, just laying there with Shuichi cuddled up against me. Usually, I wouldn't have let him, but after he got home from work, he looked bushed, so I just let him sleep with me like this.

Until the phone rang.

Damnit.

I crawled out of bed, careful not to wake the brat, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I hissed quietly.

"WAAAH TAT-CHAN IS GOOOOONNNNNE!" Wonderful! The stupid Nittle Grasp- wait...Tat-chan?

"Calm down Ryuichi...who's Tat-chan?"

"-sniffle- T-Tatsuha! He's not here! Is he there?"

As much as I hated to admit it, panic flooded through me. "Tatsuha? No, he isn't here...have you called Mika and Tohma?"

"Y-yes..." I could just picture him cuddled up on the couch, clutching that stuffed rabbit of his. "He's not there..."

"Where do you think he could be?" I asked the singer.

He didn't answer. "Someone left a mean note."

Note? What note? "What did it say?"

"It said that I have to give my life up as a singer or they'll toss Tat-chan in the bay.." He sniffled again.

Well then. That ment he was at the bay. "Meet Shuichi and I at the bay in ten minutes got it?" I said before slamming the phone down and racing to the closet. I pulled on a casual gray shirt and jeans. SHuichi had fallen asleep in his clothes. "Hey! Brat wake up!" I called to him, grabbing my keys off the bedside table.

"Nya...five more minutes.." He mummbled.

"You don't have five minutes!" I hissed, placing my hand on his shoulder to shae him. "My brother is at stake!"

"Tatsuha-kun?" He asked lazily, sitting up with half-lidded eyes, messy pink hair and ruffled clothes.

"Yes! I don't have many other brothers now, do I?" I asked, frowning as he slowly got out of bed and pulled on his shoes...

"Hurry up!" I just left him there, rushing out of the apartment and to my car. Just as I slammed the driver's seat door shut, Shuichi climbed into the passenger's seat, looking at me angrily. "You can be pissed off later. Right now, we have to meet that bunny-carrying idiot."

TATSUHA'S P.O.V

Have you ever been gaged, tied up and locked in a dusty room? Well, it's not very plesent.

At least not to me. Houdini sure had his fun been tied up and locked in a dusty room with a mask on.

I glared at the door, as if it was it's fault I was stuck here.

And partialy, is was. If it wasn't for that door, I could just get up and leave...except for the fact ropes tied my feet together. Damn ropes.

Then FINALLY the stupid door opened, reveiling my captor. IN a black hat and trench coat and scarf. Once again, I only saw his eyes.

He -I'm ASSUMING hhe''s a he...yeah yeah...assuming makes an ass outtat u and me whateva- walked up to me ang pulled the gag from my mouth. "Having fun?" a MALE'S voice drawled.

"Of course I am, ya-hoo! What a fun party!" I said dully, and sarcasticly. Ah, sarcsm. What a wonderful tool.

"Now now, be nice or else you're mouth will fill with water."

"WAht d'ya mean?" I asked suspisously.

"You see, Ryuichi-sama, will need to give up his life career unless he wants his hunny bunny to drown."

what the...? "I'm not a hunny bunny!" I protested, "And how DARE you threat THE Ryuichi Sakuma!"

"But it' fun."

"Not it's not!"

"yes it is."

I gritted my teeth together.

Oh god Ryuichi...be safe...

RYUICHI'S P.O.V

My eyes were red and puffy and still filled with tears as I waited for Yuki and Shuu-chan to show up. I held Kumagoro close to my heart.

"It hurts...right here..." I told the bunny. "It hurts because Tat-chan is gone. Ryu-chan can't smile when he's gone."

I let out a shuddering breath. "Someone mean took him away."

I saw a glossy black car pull up and a familiar blonde novelist stepped out, along with a scowling Shuu-chan.

Shuu-chan seemed surprised that I was there. I guess Yuki didn't tell him anything.

"Ryu-chan?" the pink-haired boy looked at me. "Have you been crying?" He turned to look at Tatsuha's brother curiously.

"Ryuichi phoned this morning and said that Tatsuha was missing. He said he had a note that explained they were going to throw him in the bay."

Shuu-chan looked suddenly very worried. "We've got to find him!"

"Why d'ya think we're here brat?"

"Oh..."

I rubbed my eyes, trying to rid the remaints of tears away.

Shuu-chan came over to me and hugged me sympatheticaly. "You really miss him, don't you?" He asked softly.

I nodded, returning the hug, just long enough to see Yuki's eyes glint of impationcy. "You girls can hug later."

Shuu and I pulled away.

The blonde pointed to an old shack. "Ten bucks I'm betting that place is were he is."

I never thought of that...

TATSUHA'S P.O.V

The guy had left me again, leaving me with the gag securly jammed in my mouth.

I heard footsteps heading towards the hut, brows furrowing, I knew it was that guy again.

What did he want NOW?

The door was banged on, fists were obviously pounding on it.

"Tat-chan?" That voice...Ryuichi?

"Tatsuha!" That was deffinatly Shuichi.

"Hey! Call if you're in there!" and Aniki.

They had come looking for me.

Well, why wouldn't they? Aniki and I loved each othe in a brotherly sort of way, even though we were quite distant to each other at times...

And Shuichi followed him everywhere, so that's prolly why the pink-haired singer was there.

And Ryu? Why as he here? Was he worried about me?

"I don't here him calling Yuki..." Shuichi said sadly and my eyes widened in panic.

I tried calling out, "hhhhhmmmmmmmm hnmh mhmmh!" ((Translation: I'm here! I'm here!))

"Wait!" Ryu said. "I think I just heard something..."

"Hmmh! mhmhm mmmh!" ((Translation: Yes! That's me!))

"Yeah! I heard it to!" Yuki whispered. "How do we break the door down?"

Yes folks, there were no windows.

"We could smash it!" Shuichi suggested.

"You'd break a nail." I heard Yuki's smug voice tell the boy.

"Yuuuuuukkkkkkiiii!" the pink-haired chibi whined.

I tried spitting out the gag, trying to push it out of my mouth with my tongue. It didn't come out. Damn teeth.

"Tat-chan! Are you okay?"

I glared at the door, as if trying to peirce through it. Of COURSE I'm okay Ryu! I'm just tied up with a gag in my mouth in a dusty old shack and some guy said I'd be tossed in the bay. I'm just peachy!

No. baaaaad Tatsuha! How DARE you think that! You'd NEVER say that to Ryuichi! I scolded myself.

"Um...Ryu. He can't answer, remmeber? We tried that." Shuu explained.

"Ohhhhh yeah...oops..." I could just imagine a cute little flush across Ryu's face, a sloppy grin on his face.

To think. He was worried about ME. He was WORRIED. I looked at the ceiling happily. Yes! He likes me!

I did a jig in my head.

I heard Aniki bark out instructions to the singers, and before I knew it, I heard three pairs of bodies slam against the door.

My eyes widened. If they broke it down...Shuichi would go flying - and possibly Ryu-chan - and land on me.

Not that I'd mind having two extremly attractive men on top of me, it's just that when they -fly- it hurts...alot.

Smash.

I better move...

Smash.

Or roll...

BREAK

"oof!" Shuichi and Ryuichi said at once, landing squarly on top of.

It took a few seconds before pain seared through me.

The gag had flown out of my mouth when the two men landed on me. "Owww!" I whimpered.

The two males got off of me. "Tatsuha!" THe singers gasped, "Are you okay!"

Ryuichi kneeled next to me. "I'm sorry." He whispered, concern flooded in those big blue eys of his. Those irresistable eyes...

"It's okay.." I replied wearily. "Just tired and I think my leg is broken."

Aniki came over and poked my leg. I winced. "Prolly is broken...bet you'll live.

Wounderful words of sympathy ne?

"I'll drive you to the hospital!" Ryu offered, then gave Aniki a weak smile.

"What?" my brother asked flatly.

"can you carry him?"

YUKI'S P.O.V

Never. EVER would I have ever imagined I'd be carrying my little brother at age sixteen to the car. And wehn we got out, I had to carry him in.

"Lose some weight when you get out." I huffed, dropping him not-so-gently in a wheelchair.

He winced again and Ryuichi frowned at me, but turned to smile at Tatsuha.

"The nurse with the smile will be here in a moment na no da!" Typical of Ryuichi to say 'the nurse with the smile'.

Tatsuha returned a weak smile. He never liked needles. Tsk tsk. This should be fun...


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gravitation T - T

Note: I bet ten bucks that the frilly shirt is Noriko's XD

-----------------------

CHAPTER TEN (( ---- XD Chapter ten... me proud ) ))

RYUICHI'S P.O.V

The nurse with the smile began walking towards us and I gave Tat-chan a big smile. "You can do it!" I cheered before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips, also handing Kuma-chan to him. "He'll keep you safe and happy!"

Yuki and Shuu exchanged glances but I paied no mind except for the light pink that found it's way across Tat-chan's face.

I watched as he was wheeled away by the nurse, my fingers corssed. I bit my lip in sadness. I can't believe I broke his leg! This was going to haunt me forever. He prolly didn't like me anymore. Waaah!

I turned away, heading to an empty chair. I was just gonna wait there until he came out of that room in one piece. My expression musta been serious because Shuu looked worried. "It;s okay na no da! Ryuichi just wants to see Tat-chan okay!" I smiled my famous childish smile at him.

It made me happy. Smiling makes people happy all the time! Tatsuha has a nice smile..and so does Kumagoro!

-LaTeR aT yUkI's HoUsE-

Yuki tapped his figners impationatly at his coffee table. "You don't think kidnapping Tatsuha was going just a little bit to far? You actually had me worried there...and Ryuichi didn't seem to happy about that note you had me write."

Shuichi smiled weakly. "And breaking Tatsuha-ku's leg prolly went over the edge. Ryu-chan will never live that down...the plan is still going good though. I saw Ryuichi KISS Tatsuha!" The pink-haired boy smiled brightly.

Yuki smirked. "Yeah, brat. I saw that too." He sauntered over to Shuichi's small form that was leaning against a wall. "Now I want some kisses..."

-BaCk aT tHe HoSpItAl-

A scream echoed through the halls and I winced, knowing it was Tatsuha.

"THAT HURT!" I heard him whine. He had no idea everyone in the hospital could hear him. Despite myself, I thought it was kinda funny, the way I heard Tat-chan whimper protests.

A doctor finally came out. "He'd like to see you..maybe you can calm him down. We gave him some sleeping pills and numbing juice, but he's to worked up to fall asleep."

I nodded, jumping out of my seat as I raced to the room. I almost smashed into the wall but lucky me na no da! I didn't!

I turned a few corners, and much to my disbelife, I was back where I started. I walked over to to the reseptionist's desk. "Hi, could you tell me which room is Tatsuha Uesugi is?" I asked.

"Just down the hall." She explined, smiling sweetly. "Room 203."

I nodded, smiling back before walking down the hall.

-Ten minutes later-

"Excuse me..." I whimpered to the receptionist. "Can you tell me where Tatsuha Uesugi is?" My eays were filled with tears. I couldn't find it! Waaah!

She sweatdropped, talking through gritted teeth. "Isn't this the fifteenth time you asked?"

I nodded, looking down.

She sighed. "Don't worry.." She stood up, taking me by the hand and leading me down the hall. "One more time won't hurt..."

She led me to a froom, opened the door, waited for me to walk in and then she shut the door.

Tatsuha was pouting, eyes half lidded and filled with sleepiness. Looks like he calmed down alot before I came, but he still wasn't asleep.

"Tat-chan?"

:"Hmm?" He turned to me and yawned. "My foot hurts..."

I laughed. "Well, your foot will be better if you fall asleep."

He gave me a sheepish smile and I sat beside his bed. "I would, but my pillow is to high...and I'm to tired to move it...can you?" He asked me, looking hopful.

"Oh..I don't know if I'm aloud na no da!" I explianed, laughing again at his sentence, despite my worrying.

"Please...I can't fall asleep.." He looked pleading, and his tone cracked to reveil a beg. He must REALLY want his pillow down.

I moved it down for him, and instantly, his eyes fell shut, and his chest rose and fell in the steady motion of a sleeper. My bottem lip trempled as I lay a soft, sad, lingering kiss on his silky lips.

I left the room longingly, my eyes trailing over his body for one last time, before I shut the door.

YUKI'S P.O.V

I sat on the couch, typing away at my laptop non-stop.

Shuichi tried tugging on my sleeve to get my attention, but I just shoved him away gently. My thoughts drifted to my lover's little 'plan'.

FLASHBACK

Shuichi blinked as Yuki explained that Tatsuha was staying for a few weeks or so.

"Tatsuha?"

"Hai."

"I see." The pink-haired boy didn't seem to pleased. Being molested by Tatsuha was never a good thing.

"You know how Tatsuha likes Nittle Grasper like you?" the blonde novelist said casually.

"Hai."

Yuki's face turned to stone and his eyes narrowed. "Touch my stereo with those CD's and you're both dead."

Shuichi whined. "YUUUUKKKKIIIIII!"

"I made my say."

"Waaaaaahhhh!" Even the famous Shuu-chan puppy-dog face didn't work. ((ooc: Gasp!))

But then, his eyes brightened. "Yuki...maybe I can make a deal with you. It's a great idea!"

Shuichi? Having a bright idea? This couldn't be good... "Yes?" Yuki mummbled.

"Maybe we could hook up Ryu-chan and Tatsuha-kun!"

Yup..Yuki was right. Shuu + Idea something BAD

END FLASHBACK

I sighed. I was right. Tatsuha had a broken leg, Mika would kill me for telling her that she wasn't aloud to bring him to her place or give him some cash to go home, and Ryuichi looked like he could just die when we saw him at the bay.

I was still typing away, being merciless to my fingers which started to ache. My mind was clouded.

Maybe the plan wasn't so bad..

Ryuichi seemed to really care for my brother.

Even though the little slut didn't deserve it.

After molesting MY Shuichi Shindou ((T-T I hope I spelt that right)).

Well, we'd soon find out now, wouldn't we?

RYUICHI'S P.O.V

After what seemed like centuries, I was finnaly aloud in Tatsuha's room. I burst in, rushing over to the bed.

I smiled.

Tatsuha lay with his raven-black hair hanging in his face, his foot in a bright pink cast.

And tightly clutched in his arms, was Kumagoro.

-------------------

Hoped you liked it

I've finally reveiled Shuu-chan's scheme! Muwahahahah XD

...

...

Yeah... REVIEW!

Yeah...


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION! Or gravity, or gravy...I wonder who owns gravy...-Thinks-

NoTe: I've said it for the first few chapters, that I have bad spelling and gramer, So don't send me messages saying that my spelling is getting annoying. Don like, don read!

Oh, And I'm happy that every thinks my story is good :D When I started, I didn't think I had the chara's right but now, I think/hope I do!

--------------------

CHAPTER 11: Hugs, Kisses and Kumagoro

I yawned, I had fallen asleep in the chair beside Tat-chan's hospital bed.

When I opened my eyes...

"...carrots are supposed to be good for your eyes, but I wonder if they really are? Did you know that shrimp makes flimingo's pink? Carrots can make you orange, but that will take alot of time, and alot of carrots. Carrots taste weird, like soda pop sometimes. Soda is good. I really like grape soda and cream soda! Yum! Why do you nurses wear white? Why not yellow or blue or green! Or pink! Ryu-chan likes pink because Kumagoro is pink and pink is a happy color! WHy not paint hospitals pink? Everyone would be happier! Did you know that trees can heal people? WHy don't I have a tree outside my window? I'd heal faster!.."

Tat-chan was talking non-stop to the nurse beside him who was sweatdropping. I never knew Tat-chan had so much to talk about...

"..did you know it's impossible to sneeze with your eyes open? Becuase they'd pop out, and if your eyes pop out, that wouldn't be a good thing. And when you sneeze, your heart stops for a fracter of a second? Cool ne? My borther is really tall...he has blonde hair and I have black. I don't know why, it's weird but I'm cooler. I have a motorcycle and a leather jacket. It's better than his silk suits. He's a pain in the ass..."

I blinked, almost laughing. I didn't know he had that much to say about Yuki-san...

"Tat-chan!" I called to him and he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Ryu-chan! You're awake!" I noticed he had Kumgoro perched on his head like I do. He was right, I do like pink, because Kuma is pink. And my clock at home is pink, and pink is happy.

He tried turning around fully but the nurse wouldn't let him. "Mr. Uesugi...you're not aloud to move until the doctor gets here." Her voice was calm and cheerful, but her eyes shouted 'little punk'.

I walked around so that I was sitting beside the nurse, facing Tat-chan.

The boy handed Kuma-chan over to me. "Here's Kumagoro back Ryuichi."

I smiled, cuddling Kuma close. "YaY!"

TATSUHA'S P.O.V

I watched with a small smile as Ryuichi began a conversation with Kumagoro, oblivious to the nurse and I.

The nurse blinked, sweatdropping agin.

I was purposly being a pain to her. I mean, when she gave me that shot, it HURT damnit!

Ah, payback is sweet.

Ryuichi bean to dance with Kumagoro, smiling at me, before looking at the nurse. "Can I get Tat-chan food?"

'Bout time I got some food!

The nurse looked uneasy. "Alright...but only hospital food."

My face fell. Gross! Hospital food? Yuck! I'd rather starve!

-Ten minutes later-

I was eating a sandwhich and soup. Really gross stuff.

Hey, it was gross but food is food. Food is a good thing, yucky or not..

Did I just say yucky? Looks like Ryuichi was rubbing off on me..

Not to mention I'd rather him rubbing against me...

Nya! Bad Tatsuha! Bad bad Tatsuha!

Aniki is right..

I'm perverted.

I can't help it! Ryu is sexy, hot, has KISSED me, etc.

I blushed absent mindedly, thinking what Ryuichi would look like in a hot tub...

"Tat-chan?" I snapped out of my thoughts, looking into sparkling blue eyes, concerned. "You okay? I asked you a question and you didn't answer.."

I scolded myself mentely. How DARE you make Ryuichi Sakuma worry! I'm alright Ryu...what did you ask?"

"I asked if you wanted to go home. The doctor just came in with the test results and you should be fine in a month or so." He grinned.

I nodded. "'Kay."

A thought hit me.

I wonder what my dad would say when he saw me comeing home with a broken leg ((in a bright pink cast...)).

I sighed. Ryuichi looked worried again.

I mentaly slapped myself.

"You sure you're okay Tat-chan?"

"Yeah...it's just that I have to go home in a few days."

Ryuichi's face fell. "Tat-chan has to leave?"

"It's not that I want to!"

I would rather spend ever moment pressed up against my idol in that big comfy bed of his...

GRAAHHH! BAD THOUGHTS Well good thoughts but still BAD BAD TATSUHA!

He smiled weakly. "You don't want to go?"

I nodded. "I don't want to go back to Kyoto."

Ryuichi got a gleam in his eyes. "THen would you like to live with Ryuichi and Kumagoro?"

I blinked. Did I hear right? Was THE Ryuichi Sakuma, lead singer of Nittle Grasper, asking ME, Tatsuha, son of a monk, to move in with him? Yes...yes he was!

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed, not caring about my broken foot and tackling him to the floor in a hug.

So, I'm going to live with Ryuichi Sakuma...

But yet..I'm only sixteen...I'm not even legal...

-----------------------

XD Well, that's the end of that chapter

Ya, I'm mean...I might not let Tatsuha live with his god XD

EVIL!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation blah blah blah

WARNING: BAD SPELLING! HOW MANY GODDMAN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS! STOP REVIEWING ABOUT IT! OH! ANON?

Anon I'm in two minds about this story. I think your basic story line is strong, but the writing is slapdash. You could make it a much better work if you'd just be tougher minded with yourself and edit it thoroughly. Producing a story is only half the job of good writing; editing yourself is the other half. I strongly urge you to give it try, because you could make this an even better work if you'd do it. This is not a flame, just concrit. Everyone who wants create good writing has to learn how to be a good editor as well. It's just part of the job.

Look, I don't really care. It's not that friggin' bad. That IS a flame. It's insulting my writing. If you don't like it, stop reading it!

A/N: I might up the rating because I am going to be cruel. You have shit to pick with me after, go right ahead.

------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWELVE..: I need a hero

Ryuichi's P.O.V

Had Tatsuha been avoiding me? He couldn't be...

could he?

No...Ta-Kun likes me and Kuma-chan! YES! HURRAH!

But he won't call me back..((I've left messages but Ta-kun won't call me...and I know Yuki-san hasn't been stopping him because Tatsuha is determined...or at least Tohma told me he was XD ))

And I haven't seen him since the day I asked him to move in with me...

Did I make Ta-Kun sad?

Oh no...

I suddenly felt guilty. Today I was sitting in a quiet little resturant, waiting for Tatsuha to arrive. I asked Shuu-chan to bring Tat here. And Tat knows nothing about Shuu leaving and me being here...

He'll hate me...

I felt a sharp pain to the heart. I didn't want Tatsuha to be mad at me. I had fallen in love with the teen...

Maybe Tohma knew where he was? Yes! Tohma always knew where people were! YaY!

I raced down the halls, Kumagoro clutched in my hands. I stopped in front of Tohma's office. Time for Kumagoro to speak

-----------------

Tohma's P.O.V

"Tohma!" A certain pink rabbit popped it's head through the door.

I sighed. What did he want now? What was this? The 12th? 15th time? "Kumagoro, Ryuichi AND you have had enough candy canes. That means no chocolate or ice cream either." I warned. The singer always found a loophole for candy. "Or any other sugary treats."

"Ryuichi and I don't want candy! Where is Tatusha?"

I froze.

This was the question I was hoping he wouldn't ask. "Ryuichi, come here."

A chestnut colored head popped into my room, blue eyes curious. He walked in, placing Kumagoro on his head.

I stood up and walked over to Ryuichi. First I brushed his cheek with my thumb. He was so naive and adorable. I may sound like I have a crush onmy bandmate, but I assure you, my love only reisdes with my dearest Eiri. It was only an affection gesture. "Ryuichi...There's something you should know.." I leaned into his ear, whispereing the secret.

Ryuichi's eyes widened and he pushed away from me. "N-no..." he swallowed. I saw tears in the singer's eyes.

"Ryuichi..."

"No! Ryu-chan doesn't belive you!" He turned on his heel and raced out.

I sighed, sitting down at my desk. _It's only to protect you...Tatsuha is dangerous..._It was for the better. I may have spoke a little white lie to Ryuichi, but he'd thank me in the years to come.

It was wroth it...

Eiri would be proud...

-------------

Eiri's P.O.V

"Ahhhh! He's called! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

My idiotic brother's voice rang through the apartment. Looks like Shuichi told Tatsuha. I had been deleting all of Ryuichi's messages, just to shut Tat up! Geez! The baka never stopped talking! He was worse than Shuichi!

"T-Tatsuha! I'm sorry but Yuki-" I noted Shuichi's voice trying to calm Tatsuha down.

"AHHH! HE PROLLY THINKS I FORGOT ABOUT HIM!" Tatsuha yelled. I heard running, than a crash. The idiot tripped again.

"Tatsuha-san! Are you okay?" Shuichi worried to much.

"I'm fine." Was Tatsuha...crying? This was rich. This was really rich. I almost began cracking up in my chair. He was such a wuss.

"Tatsuha..."

"-sob- I'm okay..." I shook my head.

"Just go to NG studios if you wanna molest Ryuichi that bad!" I shouted. Hey, it was Ryuichi's funeral that he wanted to become 'friends' with my brother. And also...a small confession. I've always admired Tatsuha for his boldness, for telling people what he felt and what he wanted. I mean, look at him now. He wasn't afraid to cry when he was hurt. And when he yelled, he wasn't afraid to show - loudly - that he was mad. He was good that way. And he was also so wise beyond his years. The things he had already went through.

Our mom, when she died, must've hit him the hardest. The look on his face. He wasn't afraid to be sad. I ran away to New York like a coward. After I didtched the monk thing, he took the burden upon his shoulders without a word of protest. Despite his pervertedness and happy-go-lucky self, he would make a good monk. Because he was honest.

He deserved one good thing in his life, just like Shuichi. Shuichi had me, and I'd protect him, so he didn't have to worry anymore. Tatsuha Didn't have anyone. I'm not exactly the world's greatest older brother, and Mika is an arrogent little prick..yeah, I just dissed my sister. Tohma plain flat out has never seemed to enjoy Tatsuha's company, and the teen barely knew Noriko. Our dad? Ha! He's not a '#1 dad' coffee mug worthy. And Shuichi...well, he's too naive to _really _help. Plus, I'd never leave those two alone. Fujisaki is realated to Tohma, so it's best Tatsuha stays far away...and Hiroshi is waaayy to caught up in his own problems. Who else was on the 'Can't Help Eiri's Little Brother' list? Oh, right. K -san. The American would shoot Tatsuha.

Basically, the only one left was Ryuichi. And Tatsuha could never meet Ryu because he's a fanboy. But now that they have met, why should anyone split them apart? They do make a quite a pair...and it keeps Tatsuha away from me...

"Really?" I heard him shout back.

"Yes! Now leave me the hell alone!" I retorted icily. I heard shuffling, a few cries of victory, then the sound of the door being opened then shut.

Shuichi walked into my office. "You really do like him, don't you?" The strawberry haired uke made an attempt to smirk like me. I stood up and ruffled his hair.

"No. I just wanted the little gaki to leave us alone..." I purred, putting on the bedroom eyes.

"Yuki" Shuichi sang as I led him to my bed.

The sucka.

---------------

Tatsuha's P.O.V

I had been tripping so much because, well, I'm stupid and didn't sit in my wheelchair.

My foot hurt like hell.

Ouch.

Hey, at least I was going to see Ryuichi! Even if I was walking all the way to the studio. As I reached the door, I distracted the gaurds using a rock, and walked right in. That was way to easy. I wondered own the halls. Best look for Tohma.

I limped over to a door, opened it. No Tohma.

I opened another door. No Tohma.

At least a half hour later, I finally opened the right door. "Hey Tohma."

The blonde blinked in shock, before putting on that smile. That evil scheming little smile..

"Ah, Tatsuha. What're you doing here?"

"Lookin' for Ryuichi." I explained, making myself comfortable on the floor. "So, where is he?"

A pause, and a thoughtful look was all I earned from my brother in law.

"So...?" I repeated carefully.

Tohma sighed, then blinked. "Tatsuha...Ryuichi told me abouot the little...'invitation'."

Oh yeah! The 'move into the house' thing. I decided that I'd just drop outta school and the whole monk thing. Eiri did, why can't I? "And?"

"You cannot." the NG president's face was set in a hard look. "Ryuichi decided he didn't want you living there anymore."

What..! "WHAT?" I yelled, voice echoing through the halls. "You must be joking."

"But I am not. Ryuichi!" Tohma called out, and HE walked in.

Why did he look so sad? Ryuichi..?

"R-Ryu-chan..." I whispered. He look betrayed, hurt...did...did he just give me a glare!

--------------

Ryuichi's P.O.V

Tatsuha's face fell. In his dark eyes, I watched his heart break. But if what Tohma said was true, than this is a good thing...right?

"Ryuichi.."

"Be quiet, Tatsuha-san." I ordered, more harsh than I intended.

Tohma looked at us both. "So, Ryuichi? Would you like to tell Tatsuha something?"

I had to follow the plan, as intended. "Tatsuha, I don't want you to live with me." I couldn't belive the words came out so...easily. They had no emotion or caring...

"Alright, Sakuma-sama." He swallowed, lips tightening. It was those lips that I gave MY first kiss too...I couldn't belive it...why!

Without another word, the teen stood up, glared daggers at me, then walked off.

What have I done...?

--------------

THE END!

tbc...

XD I am sooooooooo evil:D hahahahahahahaha!

But, if I get ONE MORE FLAME

I refuse to write another word.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAMIER: GRAVITATION IS NOT MINE!

WARNING: I HAVE BAD SPELLING

---------

Chapter 13: Places to Go, People to see

TATSUHA'S P.O.V

I trudged along the streets as rain poured down. The last time it rained, I had been in the best mood of my life...

Now...

I...

I...cryed. Not one of my whiny mood swings (heh...), but this time I actually ment it. nobody could tell, since they mingled with the crystal rain drops.

I felt awful. Absolutly wretched. Ryuichi...I thought that...I thought...

I'm so stupid. I just want to go home...

I miss mom more than ever now. Mommy...I miss you mommy!

I began running, tears and rain blinding me. I couldn't care less where I was, or where I was running to.

My leg felt worse though. With each step was pain. Matched my heart.

I didn't know I had walked into the middle of the street.

Untill...

-----------

Yuki's P.O.V

Blinding lights and my car horn filled the air.

A stupid kid just ran in front of my car!

This reminded me of Shuichi. Huh...

I opened the driver's door, got out and looked at the kid. I must've hit him, because his body was a few feet away. He was lieing face down in a puddle.

Idiot.

Maybe I killed him...

To bad. Stupid ass.

I sighed, walking up to the kid. I rolled him over with my shoe, lighting a cigerette.

It fell from my mouth once I saw the kid's face.

T-Tatsuha!

I kneeled down, poking him. "Hey! You! Kuso! Wake up!

Oh shit. Did I just KILL my BROTHER?

I was gonna get in soooooo much trouble...

Okay okay! I was worried! Stop looking at me like I'm some heartless bastard!

I know I am...

SHUT UP!

Yeah, I'm having a conversation with you! Have a problem with that?

I picked up Tatsuha's cold, motionless body. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god.

I gently (-dramatic gasp-) put his body in the back of my car. (Why does that sound like I murdered him?). I got in, slammed the car and began driving.

I pulled out my cell-phone, my first reaction was to call..well, Yuki. Yeah, he's dead. Shut up.

Then I was going to call Mika. That was a stupid thought. She'd kill ME for killing Tatsuha. So...Shuichi? Pht! Like that was going to happen! He'd worry to much...911?

Ha!

I hate the cops.

My fingers unconciously dilaed a familiar number. I held the receiver to my ear. "Tohma..."

"Hello? Eiri-san?" Tohma's voice asked, surprised.

"look, I don't have the time to explain, but bring Ryuichi, Mika and Shuichi over to the hospital right away." I explained, taking a glance to the back, where Tatsuha lay, guessed dead.

"Eiri-san? Did something happen..?"

"Tohma. Just do what I said." I hung up with another sigh. Why did I call him? Eh, to bad.

----------------

Tohma's P.O.V

I heard the dial tone, knowing Eiri had hung up moments ago. I dropped the phone, standing up from my desk and quickly pacing myself to Bad Luck's rehersal room. Ryuichi had wanted to watch Shuichi practise Rage Beat with him for the new album.

I pushed open the door, gloves on and all. "Ryuichi, Shuichi." I called, right in the middle of recording.

The turned to look at me, quite startled. "Tohma...?" Shuichi asked, questionably.

"Shuichi, Ryu, Eiri-san wishes us to head to the hospital." I explained calmly. Why did Eiri want us to meet him there? Was he sick? Hurt?

Shuichi ran over to me, pulling on his bright orange sweater as Ryuichi picked Kumagoro off of a chair. The chestnut haired singer seemed still troubled by the incident with Tatsuha not to long ago.

-Half Hour Later-

Mika, Ryuichi, Shuichi and I sat in the waiting room.

Mika looking down, or pacing at times, Shuichi matching her strides of worry evenly.

Ryuichi fiddled with Kumagoro, bangs in his vibrent blue eyes. I placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a little squeeze of comfort. He smiled weakly.

Eiri came out of the room, head hung.

Mika stomped over to him. "So? Are you hurt? Do you know how worried I was?" Shuichi complained as well.

Eiri gave them both a cold glare. "You shouldn't worry about me. I'm fine. But..." He turned to the side, hands stuffed in his pants' pockets.

Eri and I exchanged glances, mine of confusion, his of worry. I stood up. "So, Eiri-san, why have you wanted us to come?"

"Well, Mika and yourself are needed here because it's a family issue. Gaki here-" he took a moment to gonk Shuichi on the head. "-kind of needs to be here, or he might die of an axiety attack."

The lollipop singer frowned, then pouted.

"And Ryuichi is deffinatly needed here." Eiri sent a stern glance towards Ryu. "You see, it's Tatsuha..."

My bandmate jumped to his feet at once. "What's wrong with him!"

Mika's reaction was similar.

Eiri instructed us all to sit down. "I hit Tatsuha..."

Mika burst out. "WHAT THE...! YOU SMACKED YOUR OWN-" She was cut off as Eiri pushed her back down in her chair softly.

"I didn't 'hit' him. I ran him over..."

Mika began ranting...and...Ryuichi?

Ryuichi was yelling at the top of his lungs, looking more mad than I've seen him in all the years I've known him.

Then my wife and my bandmate began agreeing with what each other said, backing poor Eiri into a corner.

Shuichi began desperetly trying to pry the two away from Eiri.

The doctor came out, looking at the Eiri gang with one eyebrow raised. I walked over to him. "Ignor them...what're the results?"

"This information is classified for family only.." he mummered.

"I am family. I'm Tohma Seguchi, married to Mika Uesugi, Eiri Yuki's sister, and Tatsuha is his brother." It was always fun to confuse your betters...not that he was my better, of course.

The doctor blinked. "Well, I'll tell you then. Tatsuha is doing alright, but he'll be in for...well, I'm not sure how long. He's in a coma..." as much as the doctor tried to keep his voice down, Shuichi, Ryuichi, Mika and Eiri turned to look at him.

Ryuichi swallowed, dropping to his knees. Shuichi dropped beside him for comfort.

Mika stood there, speechless, along with Eiri.

I kept talking. "What does this mean?"

"It means that if Tatsuha doesn't get out in a few months, we'll have to take him off life support."

----------

THE END

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14 The End

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravitation ...wah

A/N: This is the last chapter. That's all that's left to this series. XD I'm gonna get stabbed.

Enjoy

---

CHAPTER 14

Ryuichi's P.O.V

I felt totally dead. No. This couldn't have happened! Everything was fine! If I just closed my eyes and counted to three...this was all just one awful, awful dream...right?

One.

Two.

Three.

I opened my eyes. No. It wasn't a dream. My clothes were black, along with everyone elses here. Yuk looked like a raccoon, with dark circles around his eyes. He had smoked half a pack of sigerettes in the last half hour, and Shuu-chan was crying softly, with Mika. In all the times I've known Mika, I've never seen her cry this much. My bottom lip trembled and I saw Tohma's fingers graze the wood of the coffin, where...

where...

I walked over, standing beside Tohma and peered in.

There he was. Pale as ever, and his raven-black hair fell into his closed eyes. Oh how I loved his eyes. They were dark, and intense. Passionat and sincere. Both of his long arms were layed across his chest, and he wore a black tuxedo. Somthing so unlike him.

FLASHBACK

"NO!" Ryuichi yelled loudly at Tohma, his blue eyes blazing in anger. "You can't! He'll wake up! Ta-kun WILL WAKE UP!" He fell onto his knees, and looked up at Tohma's murky green eyes. They showed so much pity. It just made the singer angrier.

"I can't keep funding for this, Ryuichi...I have a company to run."

"But he's your brother in law! He's Yuki-san's brother! He's your wife's brother!"

"Be quiet." Thoma left the room. He was going to take Tatsuha off his life support. It had been nearly six months. The boy hadn't woken up yet.

Ryuichi ran into the hospital room, where the Uesugi boy lay, and he began crying. "no...Tatsuha..." he walked over to the bed side, and gingerly placed his hand on the teen's forehead. It was warm, still. "I...I love you, Tatsuha. I can't belive it, but I fell in love with you. To be honest...you were my first kiss. I know I wasn't yours. I would've liked to be, though. Oh Tatsuha...please...please open your eyes...oh please.." he was close to begging, as the tears continued to streak down his childish face.

Nothing. Only the faint beep of the heart monitor were the sounds in the white hospital room. White. Ryuichi shuddered noticably.

Beep.

Beep.

The beeping continued, and the older singer looked over towards the monitor. The little line began to straighten out...his eyes widened.

Beeeeeeeeeeep

"NO! TATSUHA!"

Doctors came rushing in, running to the bedisde. They began to do the presedure. "Sakuma-san, please leave." A female doctor instructed, having to drag the brown-haired man out. "NO! TATSUHA! NO NO NO!" THe tears poured down even more, and things were getting despereatly blurry...

END OF FLASHBACK

A few tears leaked from my eyes. I couldn't call Tohma the murderer. Tohma hadn't had the chance to speak with the doctor, when Tatsuha finally died. He had first become brain dead, then it hit his heart. No heart beat, no breath. They say he hadn't been in pain.

Yuki was blaming himself constantly. After all, he's the one who hit his own brother.

Tatsuha...oh Tatsuha. I clutched Kumagoro close to me. The dark-haired teen been through so much. He should never have met me. I should never have given Shuichi an extra ticket.

Tatsuha looked so beautiful. I hoped he was happy, and warm...wherever he was. I never even told him about my love. How much I cared for him. How I wanted to be with him. Even if he was half my age. I loved him. Everyone told me he loved me in a fan way.

But the way those lovely dark eyes looked at me, and his dazzling smile...it wasn't just a fan love. No. I know he really loved me, too.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned. Noriko. She smiled weakly at me. "It's okay to cry, Ryuichi." Of course, I cried like Shuichi, in naive stupidity, alot. But I knew what the keyboardist ment. My real feelings. Something I hid from the real world

"I'm fine, Noriko."

"We have to leave soon." That was Tohma's voice.

I didn't want to leave. I could just stare at Tat-chan's face all day, to caress him, and brush those black looks from his face...

"I love you, Tatsuha." I mummered at last, as everyone but me left. And I swore, I saw him smile.

--------

Two men came into the church, and walked over to the coffin they needed to bury. The family and such hadn't wanted to do one of those 'watch while the coffin is lowered and buried' ceremonies. "Looks like a good kid. Well-built. Handsome. Tall. He could've had a bright future." one man stated, scanning the body quickly, voice as dull as if he were talking of the weather.

"Hai." The other answered, and both began to lower the top.

That would be the last time anyone set eyes on Tatsuha Uesugi. Nittle Grasper's number one fan. Brother in law of Tohma Seguchi, and younger brother of Eiri Yuki.

And he was holding a stuffed pink rabbit plush.

----

Owari


	15. Author's Reasons Please Read

-------------

This is not an a sequal of how eveyrone lived there life after Tatsuha-kun died. No, this is more of a reason why he's dead.

For one thing, I did not kill him on behave of flames for my spelling. Though that did agigtate me to be slightly cruel. The worse thing I did was say if I got flames, I wouldn't write at all. You people need to control the fact of conclusion jumping. It's highly un-proffessional of you.

Yes yes, I have bad spelling. Only for the fact I don't write it in Microsoft Word, or have spell check, plus I am much to lazy to go over the chapter and make the proper spelling functional. The reason the words do come out wrong, is I either can never remember the rules of English grammer (I'm in seventh grade, and was at the beggining of Sixth grade/end of Fifth then, if you didn't know), and probably was proabably the most annoying word I had to know. So I simply put it as 'prolly' becasue people would know what it meant instead of 'probobboaly' which is honestly that it was spelt as.

I had always intended to have Tatsuha-kun die. I find an odd amusment when my favourite characters die. Even if I wish a thousand times over they'll come back to life. I was supposed to add in some more detailed chapters of what Tohma told Ryuichi, and why Tatsuha-kun felt betrayed, and such and such, but the hassle of school homework, getting a life, flames and everything, I just cut it down to fourteen, killing him off too easily. It was sort of blunt, I rather didn't like the story myself, but oh well.

Also, I don't plan to write as a decent living. I wish to be a phychiatrist(sp?), more than anything. So, I was writing the story for fun. Not for a pleasing tool that everyone would love and favor, and have links to on their websites saying 'ZOMGZ! Look here! Wicked story of Tat-kun and Ryu-chan! LOLZ!!!1!1!!!!' K?

So please, for future refrences, no more complaining at me because you think I killed him off because you've been telling on oh-so horrible my spelling and grammer is.

Well, as you've seen, I am much more mature than I was a year ago, and prefer rational, calm flames if anything.

Some tid-bits:

I love angst stories. Don't expect happy endings alot when it's me writing.

I have indeed extended my vocabulary, and now know how to spell probably. It's safe to read my fictions.

Don't yell at me. It can be quite a pain thinking up sarcastic remarks to say back.

Love you all, 

-Tayler


End file.
